


Dolce Molestatore

by Neko48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo tiene muchas cosas que odia: la mafia, la comida picante, los melones, el calor y muchas otras más. Pero ninguna de las cosas que odiaba le resultaba tan irritable como la que acababa de aporrear la puerta de su "casa", despertándolo en pleno amanecer de ese caluroso día de junio. Un desesperante y sonriente "malvavisco".*Historia dedicada a mi amiga VadaSilva4 por su cumpleaños*•El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano•
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	Dolce Molestatore

—Oya oya. Tú en serio quieres morir. —Dedujo con una sonrisa sombría el joven de peinado frutal.

—Para nada~. Yo solo quiero tener una cita con Mukuru-kun hoy~. —Aclaró el de cabellos albinos con una brillante sonrisa antes de que el ilusionista le cerrara la puerta en la cara... O al menos lo intentara.

—¡SUELTA LA PUERTA Y LÁRGATE DE MI CASA GUESSO! —Le gritó mientras ejercía presión en la puerta, intentando cerrarla a pesar de la resistencia que oponía Byakuran.

—No quiero~. Además Mukuro-kun, este es un parque temático así que no creo que sea correcto llamarlo "casa". —Señaló risueño sin inmutarse por el hecho de que su pie derecho estaba siendo aplastado por la puerta que empujaba el menor, en quien se podían apreciar varias venas en su cuello y cien a causa de la ira.

—¡¡LÁRGATE Y VUELVE A LA DULCERÍA DE LA QUE SALISTE MALDITO MALVAVISCO CON PLUMAS!! —Exclamó materializando su tridente y usándolo para golpear una bola gigante de plomo con púas, impactando contra el albino que salió volando y él, al fin, pudo cerrar la puerta—. Haaa~. Pierdo años de vida con ese sujeto.

—Eeeh~. Yo no quiero eso ¡Ya se! Vallamos a comer dulces para reponer energías.

...

—¿¡COME DIAVOLO SEI ENTRATO QUI!?* —Exclamó en su idioma natal por la impresión.

De alguna manera Byakuran había logrado no solo salir ileso del impacto de la bola con púas, sino que también se había colado en su casa y se encontraba sentado como indio mientras flotaba con sus pequeñas alas y mantenía su sonrisa infantil.

—Por la ventana. —Explicó señalando con su pulgar la ventana abierta al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Kufufu, ya veo... Entonces supongo que hoy sacaré la basura temprano. —Ya había materializado su tridente otra vez y estaba a punto de arremeter contra Byakuran cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo fue abierta.

—¿Maestro por qué hace tanto ruido? —Preguntó la pequeña Fran entrando con su pijama de frutas y restregándose un ojo.

—Una rata se coló en casa y la estaba sacando pequeña. —Le explicó Mukuro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes tras haber aprovechado la distracción de Byakuran para dejarlo envuelto en serpientes detrás de un sillón.

—Si por rata se refiere a lo que tiene detrás, entonces es una rata muy fea maestro. —Comentó aún adormilada la niña.

—Fufufu, no soy ni una rata ni soy feo Fran-chan. Solo soy el guapo novio de Mukuro-kun que vino a recogerlo para ir a una cita. —La corrigió el albino mientras luchaba por quitarse a una serpiente que estaba mordiendo su ala, al tiempo que otra le mordía la cabeza.

...

—¿Es un loco?

—Lo es. Así que vuelve a tu habitación mientras yo me encargo de él. —Dijo empujando suavemente a la niña fuera de la estancia.

—No estoy loco pero sí deberías volver a tu habitación, es muy pronto para que una niña esté despierta. —Comentó Byakuran mientras sujetaba a Mukuro por la cintura.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Suéltame Byakuran! —Exigió empezando a patalear al ser elevado del suelo por el mayor.

—¡Mukuro-kun me llamó por mi nombre! ¡Yeeeeei! —Celebró el albino mientras salía volando por la ventana con el peliazul aferrándose a él con tal de no caer y matarse debido a la altura de la caída.

—Hwaaa~. —Bostezó Ken entrando al recibidor y encontrando a la pequeña Fran mirando por la ventana con su típica cara de póker—. Fraaan~, ¿Qué fue todo el ruido de antes?

—El maestro... Fue secuestrado por un loco. —Respondió la niña para después volver a su habitación a seguir durmiendo, dejando al rubio con una mueca confusa.

—¡DANNATAMENTE BYAKURAN LASCIAMI ANDARE O GIURO CHE ANCHE I TUOI NIPOTI CONOSCERANNO L'INFERNO PER MANO MIA!*

—No creo que le hicieras eso a nuestros nietos Mukuro-kun. Solo relajate y disfruta del viaje.

Sip, el pobre Mukuro estaba tan asustado por estar a Dios sabe cuántos metros de altura y moviéndose a quién sabe cuánta velocidad, que se había puesto a amenazar a la descendencia del albino en italiano.

—¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS DISFRUTARÍA ESTO!? ¡PARA EMPEZAR HAY TANTO VIENTO QUE CASI NO PUEDO NI ABRIR MIS OJOS! —Pensó mientras hacía un esfuerzo por abrirlos más, pudiendo observar con cara de póker el momento en el que un avión pasó a velocidad de vértigo a solo unos centímetros de sus cabezas—. Tal vez debería cerrarlos... —concluyó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del albino con finas lágrimas cayendo por su resignado rostro.

—Creo que aquí está bien. —Mencionó Byakuran y descendió en una zona arbolada, dejando a Mukuro en el suelo—. Ahora si podemos comenzar.

—¿Comenzar el qué? —Le preguntó mientras frotaba su cabeza en un intento de acomodar sus cabellos y mitigar su recién provocado dolor.

—¡Nuestra cita por supuesto! —Exclamó con los brazos extendidos y Mukuro pudo jurar que el albino estaba brillando de la alegría, literal parecía una bombilla LED.

El heterocromático salió de su estupor y tras soltar un último suspiro se volteó y dijo.

—Creo que es inútil rechazarte por millonésima vez, acabemos con esto rápido. —Aññl albino le tomó unos momentos procesar que después de varios meses, al fin había conseguido una cita con su piña de chocolate. Pero al momento en el que Mukuro empezó a caminar salió de su estupor y se lanzó a abrazarlo por la espalda como un niño pequeño.

—¡YUHUUU! ¡GRACIAS MUKURO-KUN! ¡Me esforzaré para que no te arrepientas! —Prometió con voz melosa mientras caminaba sin romper el abrazó.

—Más te vale.

—Fufufufufu, no sabes lo mucho que esperé está oportunidad.

—La verdad... Yo también estuve esperando esto. —Confesó ocultando la mirada con su cabello, Byakuran, quien sólo podía observar su nuca, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras y su garganta se secó en anticipación—. La oportunidad... De estar contigo. —Dijo volteando completamente su cuello hasta estar frente a frente con Byakuran aún sin mover su torso, los que una vez fueron hermosos ojos heterocromáticos lucían como si hubieran explotado y de sus cuencas ahora vacías corrían chorros de sangre, al igual que de su boca la cual mostraba una sonrisa de encías sangrientas sin ningún diente y extremadamente larga, como si hubiera cortado sus mejillas para extenderla—. Kufufufufufu.

—¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! —Ese grito fue suficiente como para espantar a todas las aves de esa zona, y de sacarle una sonrisa al ilusionista que recién salía de la arboleda en la que habían aterrizado hace poco.

—Kufufufufufu, sigues siendo muy ingenuo si pensaste que con eso me ibas a doblegar Guesso. —Dijo como si el chico estuviera a su lado y no llorando en la arboleda por la ilusión en la que lo atrapó, benditos Creepypasta y sus dibujos tan creativos e inspiradores.

Al salir se percató de que estaba en un parque temático, uno muy grande y variado con todo tipo de atracciones y locales, nada que ver con el destartalado Kokuyo Land en el que vivía con sus compañeros y familia.

—Me sacas de un parque de diversiones para llevarme a otro, muy inteligente Gesso. —Pensó con sarcasmo mientras se adentraba en la multitud y observaba los locales—. Aunque admito que no se ve nada mal.

Tras analizar el lugar Mukuro se acercó a uno de los tantos mapas que colocan en esos sitios y tras ubicarse partió rumbo a una cafetería. El "inteligente" malvavisco llorón había olvidado que el pobre tenía el estómago vacío cuando lo secuestró. Así que tras encontrar el lugar se encargó de pedir un buen café con leche y una torta de chocolate... Completa.

—Debería traer a mi querida Nagi y a la pequeña Fran un día de estos. —Si había alguien con quién le gustaría compartir ese sabor sin duda eran sus queridas discípulas, Chikusa era un exagerado al decir que las consentía demasiado. La consola y múltiples videojuegos de Fran, así como todo el equipamiento de repostería de Chrome y sus múltiples salidas a las pastelerías habían sido gastos completamente necesarios.

—¡MUKURO-KUN ERES CRUEL! —Lo sacó de sus pensamiento una voz chillona y algo lejana.

Al momento en que alzó la vista de lo poco que quedaba del pastel se vio estrechado fuertemente contra el pecho del albino quien lo sostenía mientras lloraba a mares. Mukuro se preguntó si esa forma de llorar tenía relación con ser el portador del anillo Mare.

—¿¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARME SOLO CON ESO!? ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO VER A MUKURO-KUN EN ESAS CONDICIONES!

—Tú fuiste el que irrumpió en mi casa, me secuestró en ayunas y casi nos mata por volar a la misma altura que los aviones. —Contestó apartándose del mayor, pudiendo al fin ver su rostro. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Mukuro sintió un poco de remordimiento al ver los ojos rojizos del albino y como seguía sollozando.

—Yo solo quería tener una cita con Mukuro-kun. —Confesó con un infantil puchero mientras sorbía por la nariz, sus lágrimas al fin empezando a secarse.

Mukuro nunca, NUNCA admitiría el como su corazón se aceleró de forma casi dolorosa al escuchar esas palabras que está vez, no sintió falsas.

—Entonces empieza por comportarte como una persona normal. ¡Y límpiate esa cara! —Ordenó volteando su rostro y para terminar su postre.

—Si hiciera eso no sería yo. —Mientras decía esto Byakuran iba limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo blanco que tenía un pequeño bordado de una piña en una de las esquinas—. Quiero que Mukuro-kun me ame como soy, de la misma forma que yo lo amo tal y como es, defectos incluidos.

Un trozo de pastel de chocolate se estrelló contra el recién limpiado rostro de Byakuran, impidiéndole apreciar el gran sonrojo y la expresión abochornada que la niebla portaba a causa de sus palabras.

—Serás... ¡Si tienes tiempo de decir tonterías entonces mejor has algo útil y paga la cuenta! —Exclamó alejándose del local a paso veloz.

Byakuran intentó seguirlo pero alguien lo sostuvo por el cuello de su camisa, al voltear se encontró a una mesera con una sonrisa muuuuy amenazadora y que portaba una bandeja con la cuenta a pagar del peliazul.

Mukuro aprovechó esto para alejarse lo más posible de Byakuran e intentar calmar a su desenfrenado corazón.

—Merda, merda, merda. —Maldecía en italiano sin pararse a voltear hacia atrás para comprobar si el albino lo seguía o no. De cualquier forma lo encontraría en algún momento, ese malvavisco era peor que un sabueso a la hora de rastrearlo.

—Mukuro-kuuun~

Y también era rápido para su desgracia. No lo quería enfrentar, no hasta tener de nuevo el control sobre su pulso así que echó a correr en dirección a la casa de los espejos, un buen lugar para esconderse, sobretodo si usaba sus ilusiones para salir sin que Byakuran se percatara.

Pero igual lo encontró de nuevo, junto a los juegos de tiro al blanco donde lo lanzó contra uno de los puestos de premios al verse acorralado físicamente por el albino que no paraba de preguntarle cuál de los premios era de su gusto.

En la casa del terror donde se coló esperando poder desestresarse al asustar a algunos pobres infelices y dónde terminó asustando a su cielo quién iba acompañado de Hibari. La verdad disfrutó mucho los gritos de Byakuran cuando la alóndra lo persiguió para morderlo hasta la muerte por asustar a su conejito, claro que Mukuro no engañó a la nube con sus ilusiones para que atacara al Guesso en vez de a él. No señor, él era inocente.

Cuando se paró a comprar hot-dogs en un carrito y el albino llegó siendo perseguido aún por la alóndra, a lo que tuvieron que escapar juntos hasta que Tsuna al fin logró calmar a su pareja y los dejaron en paz.

Hasta cuando se subió a la noria como último recurso para escapar del albino este desplegó sus alas y se coló en su cabina, pobre Mukuro que tuvo que ilusionar a todas las personas en el parque para que el malvavisco acosador no causará un escándalo mayor.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido y finalmente ambos se habían cansado de correr. Así que ahí se encontraban, apoyados en la baranda que los separaba del río en un pequeño parque de la ciudad de Kokuyo y tomando bebidas de la máquina expendedora de la esquina para reponerse un poco de todo el ejercicio realizado.

—Tú estás completamente loco... —Concluyó Mukuro para después tomar un sorbo de la lata de café que había comprado con el dinero de Byakuran.

—Creí que eso ya lo sabías. —Respondió el albino que estaba completamente echado sobre el pasto y tenía una botella de agua fría en la cabeza para refrescarse.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y sonrojados por toda la actividad, así que al menos Mukuro no tenía que preocuparse de que el albino sospechara de su sonrojo.

—Sabía que eres un lunático pero no que eras un acosador.

—Aunque solo te acoso a ti~. —Mukuro golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano al escuchar la respuesta cantarina del albino.

¿Y después se preguntaba por qué no tomaba en serio sus confesiones?

Mukuro ya no sabía si quería arrojarlo al río para que se ahogara o agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa y besarlo de una buena vez...

—...Tal vez debería dejar el café. —Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba cuestionando y decidió culpar a la bebida en sus manos.

—Aún así me sorprendí cuando... —El albino fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de las campanadas del relog en el centro del parque, anunciando que el día acababa de terminar y causando que todo el color se drenará de su rostro—. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! 

—¿¡Byakuran!? —Cabe mencionar que Mukuro casi escupe el corazón del susto al ver a Byakuran jalar su cabello y gritar de esa forma sin razón aparente.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡EL DÍA NO PUEDE HABERSE ACABADO! ¡RETROCEDE RELOG! ¡HAS QUE EL DÍA DURE MÁS! —Exclamaba histérico gritándole al relog digital de su teléfono móvil.

—¡Cálmate Byakuran! Solo cambio la fecha. —Trató de calmar al histérico japonés.

—¡PERO AÚN NO TE HE DADO UN REGALO NI TE DESEE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —Exclamó aún histérico volviendo a tirar de sus cabellos por la frustración.

Mukuro solo se mantuvo de pie observando la fecha en el celular del mayor, 10 de junio.

El había nacido el 9 de junio.

Había pasado su cumpleaños con Byakuran.

—Con lo que me costó convencer a Tsunayoshi-kun y a los demás para que me dejaran pasar el día contigo. —Se lamentó Byakuran mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Mukuro recordó el día, como el albino lo había ido a buscar desde minutos antes de que el parque temático abriera sus puertas para así tener una "cita". 

Como había terminado pagando todo lo que él usará o comiera aún si solo lo hacía para vaciarle los bolsillos como venganza por secuestrarlo.

Como Hibari había desistido de morderlos hasta la muerte cuando Tsuna le gritó, recordándole que habían prometido dejar que ellos disfrutaran ese día.

Como Byakuran constantemente le preguntaba si le gustaba alguno de los premios de los juegos o las cosas que se exhibían en las tiendas de regalos.

Byakuran se había esforzado por él. De una forma caótica que solo él podría lograr, pero lo había echo.

—¿Por qué? —Byakuran lo encaró al escuchar la pregunta—. ¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos solo por mi cumpleaños? —Preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Aunque me preguntes eso... ¿No es normal celebrar que la persona que amas halla nacido? —Cuestionó de vuelta el albino, ladeando la cabeza y mostrándose realmente confundido por la pregunta del peliazul.

Mukuro se congeló. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera había aceptado nunca las felicitaciones o intentos de regalos que Chikusa y Ken le preparaban.

Después de todo, para él el día que nació fue el día en que inició su tortura. 

Al ser utilizado como método de pago  
para las deudas que sus padres tenían con los Estraneo el nunca agradeció haber nacido, ni aceptó las felicitaciones de los demás en ese día.

Por más que Ken y Chikusa tratarán de celebrar su cumpleaños, para él era como si celebrarán su propia vida, ya que de no haber nacido él ellos hubieran muerto como conejillos de indias a manos de Estraneo.

Y aún así llegaba ese malvavisco idiota y lo secuestraba solo porque quería celebrar el nacimiento de la persona que amaba.

¿Como se supone que reaccione ante eso?

Lo golpeó, lo insultó, lo utilizó y apartó. Byakuran no lo necesita, y sin duda hay mil opciones mejores para que él entregue su corazón.

Pero aún así lo sigue escogiendo. Aún si no lo necesita, lo ama.

—¿Mukuro-kun? —Lo llamó preocupado al ver como sostenía su rostro con una de sus manos enguantadas.

—Kufufufufufu. Supongo que la idiotez si se contagia. —Murmuró para si mismo.

Byakuran iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero el ilusionista lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él hasta unir sus labios en un sorpresivo beso.

El albino se quedó congelado al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios del menor sobre los suyos, pero al instante reaccionó y empezó a corresponderle, moviendo sus labios en un ritmo necesitado y succionando los labios del heterocromático como si de un dulce se tratarán. Colocó su mano en la nuca de Mukuro para profundizar aún más el beso pero este aprovechó su guardia baja y lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo.

—Kufufufufu. —Byakuran alzó la mirada para encontrar a Mukuro quien lo miraba desde arriba y se relamía los labios con una sonrisa pícara—. Tomalo como un agradecimiento por lo de hoy. —Le dijo volteándose, pero antes de empezar a alejarse le dijo—. Si quieres más... Entonces vuelve a sorprenderme como lo hiciste hoy y puede que te acepté. Hasta otra Byakuran.

El ilusionista desapareció entre la bruma de la noche tras decir esas palabras, dejando en el suelo a un albino cuyo rostro mostraba una tonalidad roja tan intensa que fácilmente competía con un semáforo. Una enorme sonrisa formándose en sus labios al finalmente procesar lo que había pasado.

—Lo... ¡¡LO LOGREEEEEEEEE!! 

Ese grito fue la señal para unos de preparar una celebración llena de malvaviscos para felicitar a su jefe.

Y para otros la de afilar sus armas y preparar algunas pruebas para el que ahora era el pretendiente oficial de su lider con peinado frutal.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> YO: Denme un segundo... —Se pone a rebuscar en una caja llena de artículos de fiesta—. ¡Aquí está!
> 
> ¡¡¡🎉🎊🎂🎈🎁FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VadaSilva4 🎁🎈🎂🎊🎉!!!
> 
> Grita la autora junto con todos los personajes de KHR.
> 
> YO: Espero te gustara mi regalo. En estos tiempos y añadiendo el echo de que vivimos en países diferentes, lo único que te puedo regalar es este pequeño fic que me inspiraste para hacer☺️.
> 
> REBORN: Mira que lograr que está Dame-autora escribiera algo que no fuera 6927 y de 3074 palabras sin la nota... Puedes enorgullecerte VadaSilva4 (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.).
> 
> YO: Soy multishiper en KHR así que lo disfruté aunque no fuera 6927(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧. Pero mi corazón permanece fiel(◡ ω ◡). Y también...
> 
> ¡¡🎉🎊🎂🎈🎁FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO MUKURO🎁🎈🎂🎊🎉!!
> 
> MUKURO: Kufufufufufu. Supongo que no me molesta compartir la celebración con VadaSilva4.
> 
> BYAKURAN: Mukuro-kun está de muy buen humor hoy, fufufufufu.
> 
> YO: Con ambos cumpleañeros felicitados... ¡ES HORA DE COMER EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE VIRTUAL!
> 
> SLENDERMAN: Luce delicioso.
> 
> ...
> 
> YO: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! —Sale corriendo del set junto con casi todos los personajes de KHR.
> 
> SLENDERMAN: ¿Por qué se habrán ido tan de repente?
> 
> MUKURO: Kufufufufufu. Todos son unos exagerados.
> 
> VADASILVA4: Eso significa más pastel para nosotros. Aquí está su trozo Slenderman.
> 
> MUKURO: Buon Compleanno a ambos.
> 
> REBORN: ¡Ciao ciao!
> 
> Traducciones del italiano al español:
> 
> ¿¡Come diavolo sei entrato qui!?/¿¡Cómo diablos entraste aquí!?
> 
> ¡Dannatamente Byakura lasciami andare o giuro che anche i tuoi nipoti conosceranno l'inferno per mano mia!/¡Maldito Btakuran suéltame o te juro que hasta tus nietos conocerán el infierno por mi mano!
> 
> Merda/Mierda
> 
> Mare/Mar
> 
> Cioccolato e marshmallow/Chocolate y malvavisco
> 
> Dolce molestatore/Dulce acosador
> 
> Buon Compleanno/Feliz cumpleaños
> 
> Traducciones cortesía de olguitaleo. ¡Gracias por ayudarme Plaga! Eres la mejor😘.
> 
> Lávense las manos y quédense en casa o Reborn los torturará... Espera, ¿eso no los anima a salir🤔?


End file.
